Milk
by shi-chan
Summary: GenYama Yamato wants fresh milk and Genma insists that he's making it. Only thing is, Genma is rather slow when he wakes up in the morning. Sequel to Sausages.


Sequel to Sausages.

I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

**MILK**

It was by nine in the morning did Yamato roused himself from the comforts of sleep only to find sunlight creeping in from between unfamiliar curtains and the feel of a very unfamiliar bed (blanket and pillows). A few blinks were enough to remind him where he was and why he was there. The memory of his supposed date with the sleeping Jounin beside him flashed in a series of pictures in his head, enough to make him blush and absent mindedly rub at a rather large love-bite on his shoulder. He shifted from his curled position against the sleeping man, his arm slightly numb from the pressed and folded form it was in the entire evening.

Prying himself away, he stretched and blinked at his side reflection in the mirror. His back and sides were marred with nails and finger marks and he was once again reminded of the previous evening's rendezvous. Yamato was, however, very pleased to see that Genma had his fair amount of marks all over his biceps, shoulders and chest. Chuckling silently, Yamato moved about the room with stealth of an ANBU elite and went about freshening up. Once he was decent and had his pants on, he headed for the kitchen to look for something to eat.

He found nothing inside the fridge. Frowning at the lack of food, he headed back to the bedroom and dropped on to bed, still shirtless and gently shook Genma awake. After all, it wasn't his business to snoop around the apartment without the owner's permission.

"What?" Genma grumbled rubbing an eye and trying to blink himself awake in vain. His head kept lolling back and forth on the pillow. "It's morning?"

"You have no food." Yamato said, meaning it to be a simple statement but it somehow turned out sounding rather needy.

"Morning. So bright." Genma grumbled.

"Do you ever _buy_ food?"

Genma yawned and pulled the blankets up past his stomach and pushed himself further in to the pillow. "Too early."

"Why do you still own a fridge?"

"Go back to sleep."

Yamato frowned. "Genma, there's no form of breakfast in your house. Don't you at least want coffee?"

"Coffee. No." Genma shook his head and pulled Yamato over to his chest, arms around the man's back. Yamato did not mind lying against Genma's firm (and marked) chest but when both their stomachs growled, Genma bit out a curse. "Give me a minute." He mumbled and ruffled Yamato's hair before pushing himself up the bed and padding quietly to the bathroom to clean up.

A few minutes later, Genma came out to the small living room to find Yamato staring out the window. "Good morning." Yamato greeted, seeing as how Genma was finally up instead of babbling in his pillow.

"Morning." Genma yawned, stretching while dressed in loose printed shorts. He entered the kitchen and motioned for Yamato to follow him while he puttered around his cupboards. "You want coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Tea?" Genma waved a box of tea at him while he kept searching his cupboards.

"No. Not tea." Yamato shook his head, sitting himself on one of the small wooden stools in the kitchen.

"Uhm milk then?" Genma pulled out a container of powdered milk from the very back of one of his cupboards.

"Fresh milk?" Yamato blinked, looking up at Genma, a small look of glee on his face.

Genma was filling the kettle with water from the tap when the question was popped. "Yeah I guess."

Yamato smiled, a small blush on his cheeks. "I get to have it all, right?"

"Uh-hmm. Of course." Genma took two mugs and started preparing his coffee and Yamato's milk mixture.

"Y-You don't mind?" Yamato looked at the floor, a bit shy.

Genma shook his head as he measured the right amount of sugar for his coffee. "Why would I? After last night and all."

Yamato rubbed the back of his head. "Sometimes people don't like it the next morning?"

"It's just a drink." Genma shrugged, as he opened the container of powdered milk and started scooping the right amount in to the mug.

"I know. But sometimes they do mind."

"Do you hear me complaining? I'm standing here aren't I?" Genma flicked a glance over his shoulder at Yamato and winked shamelessly at him.

"But it's milk."

"Yeah, so?"

Yamato fell silent for a moment. "Do you want milk?"

"Like now?" Genma asked, putting all the containers away.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. No, not really."

"But I want milk."

Genma chuckled. "I know you do. I'm making it aren't I? I hope you don't mind powdered milk."

Yamato felt his eyes widen as his hands came up to cover his face. "No, Genma-san. I want _fresh_ milk."

"Just give the kettle a minute or two to boil and you'll have your fresh milk." Genma yawned loudly.

Yamato simply _stared_ at him. "That's powdered milk."

"Want me to send a clone to get you a bottle from the store?" Genma rotated his shoulder and leaned against the kitchen counter. Yamato fell eerily silent for a long moment. "Yamato?"

Yamato looked like he was just hit by a large swinging log over the head. "It has to be freshly milked, Genma-san."

"They bottle it ever morning. Cows from the meadows and farms up north. Delivered to Konoha's doorstep. I know because I do guard duty every now and then during the morning."

"Uhm -"

"Though, I'm telling you. There really isn't any difference in taste between the powdered one and the fresh one. I'm surprised you prefer milk in the morning over coffee. Or tea even." Genma rubbed an eye, clearly still wanting to go back to bed.

"I don't usually."

"Then why want milk now then?" Genma yawned once more.

"I just do. I want it fresh. I want the one _you_ make, Genma-san."

Genma pointedly looked at him and then jerked a thumb at the mug beside him. "I _am_ making you milk."

Yamato was getting nowhere and his face fell at the sudden realization of that information. "You sure I don't mind if I have it all?"

Genma blinked. "Nope."

Yamato nodded and stood up from his stool. "Okay."

Approaching Genma he pushed the older man against the counter before pulling the printed-shorts down to Genma's ankles. Genma had to blink very slowly before pushing Yamato back. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to have my milk since you said it's okay."

"M-Milk."

"Yes, your milk." Yamato motioned towards Genma's bare crotch. "I told you I wanted mine fresh."

"Fresh." Genma nodded very slowly, his sleepy mind clearly processing far too slow than its normal speed.

"And _warm._" Yamato kept quiet after that, keeping his mouth and hands busy with _milking_ his 'milk'.

It didn't take long to get what he wanted and soon Genma was leaning against the counter far too heavily than he should.

"Yamato, next time, be more specific with what _kind_ of drink you want." Genma sighed out, the whistling of the kettle filling the small kitchen.

Yamato got to his feet and wiped his mouth with the heel of his hand. "Okay. Next time."

"Next time." Genma nodded, somehow managing to bend and pull his shorts back up in place.

Yamato exited the kitchen before popping his head back around the corner. "Ne, want sausage-buns? I know I still need milk."

Genma took a full minute, in the middle of his kitchen with the sound of kettle whistling, watching as Yamato's fingers fiddled with the drawstrings of his low riding pants. It sunk in almost immediately. Blinking once more, he swallowed past his drying throat and licked his lips like a starved man who just laid eyes upon a banquet. "Just let me turn off the kettle."

Yamato beamed and waited for Genma to stumble his way in to the bedroom in a hurry for his sausage-buns.

FIN

Uhm, I'm not THAT pleased with how this turned out. I don't find it as humorous as the others. But yeah, hard to come up with after-sex scenes that's NOT cheesy.

1 - Being around Genma is very infectious.

2 - Yamato is the cutey!

A continued pre-birthday present of Kagaya Chou.


End file.
